


Flashbacks

by pizza_party_in_the_tardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel!smut, Dom!Cas, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Dean, couple!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_party_in_the_tardis/pseuds/pizza_party_in_the_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to a smell he can't put his finger on as he reminsces about his night with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

Dean woke to a weird mixture of smells floating from the kitchen. He heard the sizzle of bacon and the faint drip of the beat-up old coffee pot. He picked out the scent of bacon and coffee in the mix, but there was still something else thrown in that he couldn’t place his finger on exactly. He shook his head, trying to clear the grogginess out of his mind. He looked at the bedside table and saw it was almost nine. He and Castiel had gone to bed around eight, but they hadn’t actually fallen asleep until about one. Dean let his mind wander lazily back to midnight. It came in flashes.  
His arms and legs knotted to the bed posts, spread eagle.  
Cas’s blue silk tie covering his eyes.  
Cas’s hot breath right behind his ear as Cas whispered filthy things to him.  
“I’m gonna make you beg, Winchester.”  
Cas’s lips trailing down his stomach.  
Cas’s stubble against his inner thigh.  
Cas…  
He snapped back to reality and flung the covers off of himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, admiring the slight bruises that had formed around his ankles and wrists, gentle reminders of how Cas had controlled and teased Dean’s orgasms from him for hours last night. As he stood, the slight soreness in his backside brought back more flashes from the early morning.  
“Hold still, Dean.”  
Cas’s teeth pressed against the back of his neck.  
“You like that, don’t you?”  
Cas’s hands digging into his shoulder.  
Cas’s cock pushing deeper.  
He felt a slight twitch in his own cock as he thought about it, but the thought was quickly replaced with a rumble from his abdomen. Last night with Cas had worked up an appetite. He tugged on some plaid pajama pants and sleepily made his way to the kitchen.  
“I thought you’d never get up,” Cas teased him from in front of the stove. Dean raised a hand to the back of his neck and just laughed.   
“Heh, you kinda wore me out. Not my fault,” Dean huffed. He pulled a chair away from the small kitchen table and sat down. Castiel set a plate of hot, fresh pie down in front of him and leaned into Dean’s ear.  
“Yeah, well, next time I tell you to show me some respect, I think you’ll listen.”


End file.
